Play With Fire
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: [ShonenAi]Roy Mustang's life story. I know that this is probably not what happened, but I feel, as a Roy fangirl, that it is my duty to show what I think happened. That's me. Not going to continue. Earlier stuff, not reccommened by author.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Roy, then we could do _fun_ things together. But not Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd mess it up.

**Play With Fire**

Prologue

Roy Mustang never knew his parents. He was put up for adoption six months after he was born, for reasons unknown. Someone said that they drowned, but whatever it was, it was most certain that they were gone.

It was also known that his father was an alchemist. A _terrible_ alchemist. His mother was the one that made him stop, but something about him being an alchemist was a factor in their deaths.

It was also a known fact that Roy Mustang hated water. He refused to take a bath that's water was more than a half foot of water deep. Needless to say, he showered at an early age: 2.

When Roy was put up for adoption, he was put in an orphanage north of Central. There were no bicycles to ride or anything really put in it for the children living there to enjoy. There were books, though. There was an entire library. The children at the orphanage wouldn't touch the books, though. Mostly, they would draw with rocks on the ground and jump rope with spare rope from the supply closet. Not Roy. From the age of three, Roy Mustang taught himself to read and would sneak into the orphanage's library that was off limits to everyone but the adults and take books into his room, hiding them under his mattress. By the age of eight, Roy Mustang could do simple alchemy.

When living in the orphanage, though, he could not practice this as often as he needed to. This kept him from getting very good, but as he grew, the adults began to watch him less and less, and this is where his story really began.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but it's a prologue, so, yeah. As you know, I just started another new story, and I still have **Sinister** to work on. Rest your little horses, I'll manage all of it._

_My computer will be back this week and so my story editing will jump._

_Byebye, Cho_


	2. Pyromaniac

**Pyromaniac**

Roy watched the flame on the candle dance, as if it were full of life but carefree. He ran his hand through his short black hair and lay back down on his small bed that only kept him warm with a small sheet. The northern cold kept him freezing and nothing more. His eyes strayed back to the dancing flame and he couldn't help but want to contain it and make it his own. Laughing to himself and forgetting that he was the only one awake in the boy's room, he thought about how unreal his wish could be.

Later that week, the 14 year old boy sat at his bed reading on of the thick, hardback book when he came across arrays that together combined might cause sparks to turn to an explosion or fire. He looked around the room for a pen or pencil to draw the arrays on something. When he found nothing, he pulled out the suitcase under his bed and retrieved the switchblade that had the initial R carved into the handle. Dropping down next to the bed, he quickly etched the three symbols into the wooden frame of the bed and studied them.

The next morning, as he snuck back into the library to put the books back, he spotted a box of markers and eyed them. He walked quickly to them, hoping that no one would catch him as he slyly slipped a black and a red marker from the set and stuck them in his jeans. He picked the books back up and set them in their places, except for the one he had been reading the night before, being sure to quickly get it out of the library.

Quickly getting back onto his bed, he pulled the thin markers from his pocket and the book and put them in his suitcase.

"Hey, geek, whatchya doin'?"

Roy whipped around to see a stocky red-headed boy standing in the doorway. He had an evil looking smirk on his face and his hands were on his hips. Roy kicked the suitcase under the bed and stood up to face the boy who was two inches taller than him and probably had a year on him.

"Shut up!"

"You're such a loser. All you do is read ever since you got here. That's why no one talks to you and no one likes you!" He glared at him. "Why can't you be normal?"

Roy remained silent. There was nothing he could say to the boy. He just stared at him.

"What's wrong? Are you gay, too?" He teased.

"No!" He grabbed the marker from under the bed and drew a transmutation circle on the floor, pulling a long concrete spear from the ground and aiming for the boy.

"Whoa!" Roy paused at the other's voice, who was gawking at the spear he had just transmuted. "How did you do that!"

Roy beamed at himself. "Alchemy."

"Whatever it was, it was awesome!"

Roy dropped that pole in his hand and grinned. "Where did you learn to do that?" The boy asked.

"Reading. There wasn't anything to do around here. I read."

The boy chuckled, "You're still a nerd."

Roy stepped away from the pole and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Jason Thourogood." He said it curtly and said, "Yours?"

"Roy." He thought for a second of a last name. "Roy Mustang." He hadn't been given a last name, and he thought this one sounded good enough.

"Well, Mustang, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." Roy said, grinned, asking him the same question. "How old're you, Jason?"

"Sixteen." He replied curtly, and then added, "I'll be seventeen next month."

"Cool."

And just like that, Roy Mustang had just made his first friend, and his last name.

Two years later, Roy still hadn't figured out the array for controlling fire from sparks. It seemed no matter how much he worked, he couldn't figure out how to get it right. Experimenting like he did, it created a lot of unexplained explosions and messes that he couldn't seem to stop.

One day, when working on the arrays in the front entry way with a spare piece of chalk he had taken, he heard someone enter the room and turned to see the headmaster.

"Boys, in two days," he announced loudly as Roy tried desperately to shield his arrays, "There will be a family, two parents and one son, who will be coming to adopt _one_ of you." He said 'one' in a slimy way, as though he wished the family would come adopt them all. "I want you to all be on your best behavior, so we can hurry and get rid of you."

Roy shrugged his shoulders, but then realized. If he were adopted, he could practice alchemy whenever he liked. He might also have a large set of books to choose from. The possibilities seemed endless.

Two days later he walked into the main room of the orphanage with his hair pushed back neatly, two stray hairs finding their way to the front of his face. He had cleaned his clothes carefully and made them look even nicer by deepening their color. He tried to keep his mind off alchemy that day, but when he was trying to make himself look busy, he found himself working on the arrays with his chalk again. This time, there were only three that he hadn't used yet. There was a circle with a triangle set in the middle and a square in the middle of the triangle; there was also one with three circles set in one another, and between the first two, triangles bordered it. In the middle, above a smeared white chalky mess, was a circle with another circle set in it. There were two triangles overlapping each other and forming a diamond. There was a symbol on the top and bottom of the array.

He smiled at his work, but then looked down at his clothes. Chalk covered him, and his stick of chalk had been reduced to a stub. He took his hands, wiping them on the ground first to rid them of the white dust, and the patted his clothes dry. They looked a little gray, but he looked fine. Before he could try to find something to start sparks, the headmaster announced from the front door. "THE HAVOCS ARE HERE!"

_Ah, the cliffhanger. I know, you're so excited about Jean being in my story! Aren't you glad? I'm attempting to incorporate all the military, and in the **manga** it's known that the Havocs on a farm. This intrigued me, so, yeah._

_See ya later. I know I updated fast, but I love Roy so much I can't help it._

_Love ya,_

_Cho_


	3. Choose

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Fullmetal Alchemist. Why? Cause. I feel like it.

**Choose**

"THE HAVOCS ARE HERE!" A worker from the orphanage, a young frazzled woman with hair in her face, ran in and motioned for all the boys to stand up. "The Havoc family has arrived. Please, boys, remain on your best behavior, because, although one of you _is_ leaving, the rest of you will have to deal with the headmaster, and I'm sure that's something none of you want."

Roy smiled, he had come to like this girl, as she seemed just as lost as most of the orphans. She had once caught Roy taking a book from the library, but said merely said, "Return it once you're finished, and I won't tell anyone." She winked at him and sent him on his way quickly. She also was very generous when it came to meals and cleaned the sheets so they were soft. She had become like a second mother for most of the orphaned boys.

Roy eyed his arrays, wanting badly to work on them. As the doors opened, a plump woman with blonde hair, a taller man with matching hair color, and a young man with light blonde hair in the front and darker blonde in the back, a strong stature, and a grin on his face stood in the doorway. Judging by the way they were dressed, they looked pretty well off, able to support at least four or five of the orphans easily. Unfortunately, they weren't interested in five new children. They were interested in one boy; a boy to maybe help on the farm and around the house, and to keep their other son company. Personally, Roy was only interested in studying alchemy, but if he could get out of the orphanage and into a house were people would love him and care for him; where he would have money to read quality alchemy books, then he would look strong.

She saw the mother lean over the boy's shoulder to tell him something and he nodded. The boy looked about 16 or 17, but what was for sure was that he was strong, probably from years of working on the farm with his father. He walked into the room further and towards a group of boys away from Roy. While studying the boy, Roy noticed him fingering a small rectangular silver box. He pulled it out completely for just a moment, but in that moment, he realized that he needed to talk to the young Havoc, for he had a lighter. Something that could get sparks going and make his array work… perhaps… perhaps if he showed him his alchemy, he would choose him. After all, that's what had worked for the last person who had become friends with him.

As the blonde boy walked down the line of boys, his eyes were uninterested in the hopeful looking orphans. He walked by Roy, and stopped, looking interested for a moment, as though he saw something deeper than the onyx eyes that were hopeful for being adopted, or the square jaw and the light skin that suggested he was from the north east. No, this boy was seeing something in Roy. Unfortunately, whatever he saw, he shrugged off, and began to walk away. Roy was nervous; he wanted to get that lighter and show him what he could do. He had been studying his arrays enough, and he knew which one he should use, if he could just get one… more… chance…

It was too much to bear, he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and wheeled him around, shouting at him, "If you let me see that lighter, I'll show you why you should adopt me!"

The whole room gasped before going completely silent. The blonde boy looked taken aback and was blushing a little from surprise. Roy was bright red from embarrassment, not sure why he had just done what he had done. Sure that he was going to be rejected, he began to step slowly back into line. "Er… sorry."

But instead of rejecting the alchemist, he retrieved the lighter held it up, letting the light coming in from a window in a west entrance glint against the shiny surface. "This?" He questioned. Roy looked up, bewildered. He swallowed and nodded shakily. The young Havoc smiled, tossing it gently to the bright red Mustang, who caught it with a struggle.

"C-come here, I'll show you." He walked to the place where a white sheet covered the cement ground. He kicked the sheet away from ground and revealed the array with two triangles overlapping to form a diamond in the center. Havoc leaned in, "…what's this?"

Roy smirked, it seemed as though his plan was working, Havoc was definitely interested. "Just watch," he grabbed the lighter with one hand and took a deep breath. If he screwed this up, he'd be lined up and shot by all the staff. He leaned into the array and took one last breath. Flipping the lighter open, he slammed his hands on the ground and concentrated on a candle in front of him, about 60 feet away. For a second, nothing happened, and he let out a sigh of disappointment, but before he could finish, what looked like a bolt of orange-red lightning threw sparks in the air and headed straight for the candle across the room. Concentrating harder, forgetting why he was doing this, who he was trying to impress, he closed his eyes and pictured the candle lighting. After a while, it became quiet and he kept his head to the floor, his eyes clamped shut as tightly as he could. "Oh no," he whispered under the short breaths he was taking, "I messed it u--"

"Oh my god…" Havoc's voice was trembling and Roy raised his head to meet Havoc's eyes, which were overcome by surprise… or was it fear? He raised a hand and pointed across the room at the candle. Roy turned his head to see a small flickering flame upon the wick that had before remained unlit. Roy stared. He had done it. He had controlled fire.

"How did you do that…?" he heard a kid behind him say. Soon the room was crowded with chatter about what had just happened, but then Havoc straightened himself up and shouted, "Mom! Dad!" The whole room became quiet as he walked over to Roy, putting a hand on his shoulder, his body facing away from him. "We're taking him!"

_**Yay **I'm so damn happy, and I wrote it xD I hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit longer than usual. I would have made it longer but I really couldn't think of anything to add in between. If you guys have some suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them, you can either **e-mail ** me or just review. I'll respond then…_

Okay dokay, love you guys,

Choooooeeeeee


End file.
